Arpones
by MrsChocolate
Summary: Ir en metro siempre es entretenido, te encuentras a gente de muchos tipos, pero... ¿y si alguna de esas personas que te divierte, asusta o te extraña que realmente sea lo que aparenta decidiera hablarte? Personajes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, exceptuando Alice, personaje de mi cosecha :)


Salí de la biblioteca y para llegar antes a casa cogí el metro. Me gustaba coger el metro, no por nada en especial, sino porque me gustaba. Lo único que me molestaba era el tipo de gente que te encontrabas. Aunque mi madre desde pequeña me había enseñado que hay que respetar a todas las personas sean como sean y hay que ser amables con ellas.

Entré en el vagón y me senté en un grupo de cuatro sillas que estaba vacío. Miraba por la ventana que tenia delante, se veía negro, íbamos bajo tierra. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando de repente escuché a la gente murmurar y me vino un olor un tanto desagradable. Miré el suelo y vi gotas de sangre a mi derecha. Al instante, giré mi cabeza y me topé con mi acompañante de asiento, bastante extraño para coger el metro. Era un chico joven alto, atractivo, de tez morena y piel pálida, tenía los ojos muy claros y las facciones de la cara marcadas. Iba vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones negros, en su mano derecha llevaba un arpón y estaba completamente recubierto de manchas de sangre. Desprendía un olor muy fuerte y tenia el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera conforme con lo que había echo.

Todo el vagón le miraba y se preguntaban porque no me alejaba de él. Según como me habían educado, debía permanecer allí y no menospreciar a aquel chico. Entonces, empezó a sonar su teléfono móvil.

- ¿puedes sostenerme esto? - dijo casi lanzándome el arpón.

Yo cogí el arpón como pude, no me quería manchar de sangre, pero aun así me manche e hice una cara de asco ante aquel contratiempo. Él contestó a su teléfono.

- ¿John?... en el metro… estaba muy ocupado… si, si, me encuentro bien… ¡John me aburría, tenia que hacer algo!... ¿Lestrade?... no me importa…

Yo iba escuchando aquella extraña conversación hasta que despegó el móvil de la oreja, sin finalizar la llamada, me miró y dijo:

- es tu parada acompáñame.

Exactamente, era mi parada de metro, ¿como lo sabia? Yo, sin decir nada, sostenía el arpón e iba detrás de aquel chico. Él seguía tranquilamente hablando por teléfono como si aquella situación tan absurda fuera lo más normal del mundo. En cambio yo me di cuenta de que todo el mundo nos miraba, y la policía parecía demasiado sorprendida como para decirnos algo.

Entonces, al cruzar la calle, el chico miró al infinito y dejó caer el móvil al suelo. Yo lo miré extrañada. Alargué la mano como gesto de empezar una conversación y, de repente delante de mis narices, se desplomó cayendo bocabajo en el suelo. Yo asustada, fui en su ayuda. Lo zarandeé pero no respondió, así que cogí el teléfono, el cual aun llamaba.

- ¿eh… hola? err... ¿John? -dije tímidamente.

- Soy yo... ¿Sherlock?- dijo una voz de hombre.

- em verá… creo que "Sherlock" se acaba de desmayar…

- ¿Qué? Oh dios mio, y ahora que hago…

- si quiere… puedo llevarlo a su casa.

- ¿Enserio? Vive en Baker Street 221B, ¿podrá usted sola?

- claro, no se preocupe.-dije despreocupada.

- Cuando llegue entre, la puerta estará abierta, si pasa cualquier cosa llámeme.-colgó.

Me metí el móvil en el bolsillo. La calle estaba cerca. Con todas mis fuerzas levanté el peso muerto del chico llamado… ¿Sherlock? Pasé un brazo del chico por encima de mis hombros y di unos pasos torpes. Mientras avanzaba la gente me miraba y murmuraba, yo estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero al ver a aquel chico pensaba que no podía dejarlo ahí, así que ignoraba a los los comentarios de la gente.

Finalmente llegué a la casa, llamé a la puerta pero ya estaba abierta, como bien había dicho aquel chico llamado John. Me asomé y con mis últimas fuerzas grité:

-¿Hola? ¿John?

Entonces escuché unos pasos rápidos que bajaban por la escalera hasta llegar donde yo estaba.

-Hola… ¡OH DIOS MIO! –dijo

Era un chico bajito, con el pelo rubio y de facciones militares. Vestía con unos tejanos y un jersey de rallas. Dejé al chico desmayado en el suelo ya que si seguía aguantándolo me rompería la clavícula.

-¿¡y esa sangre!?

-n… no lo se, ya venia en metro así y yo no se… -dije asustada.

Entonces él, atacado de los nervios le tomó el pulso, frunció el ceño y suspiró. Parecía más calmado que antes… entonces me miró fijamente y dijo:

- Tranquila, está durmiendo.

- ¿Qué?

- lo que oyes…

- pero, pero… -suspiré aliviada- que susto, le daba casi por muerto o algo... ¿pero como es alguien capaz de dormirse así sin mas?

- No lo se, pero a veces dudo que sea una persona... en fin... discúlpame... - tosió y cogió aire- ¡SHERLOCK HOLMES!

El sujeto en cuestión entreabrió los ojos y miró a su compañero. Parecía molesto por aquel grito que le había despertado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿como que qué ocurre? No te puedes pasar dos semanas sin dormir, desaparecer un día y aparecer recubierto de sangre en un metro y dormirte ahí sin más.

Este no contesto, es mas, le giró la cara algo molesto.

- En fin… ya estás subiendo y cambiándote, luego vete a dormir anda.

Se levantó y se fue.

- Muchas gracias por traerlo, de verdad.

- oh no es nada, me alegro de que no haya sido nada. -sonreí.

- Vaya, tienes toda la ropa manchada, deja que te la limpie yo por las molestias por favor.

- no es necesario de verdad.

- ¿Vas a ir así hasta tu casa?

- Vive en el bloque de al lado.-dijo El joven moreno bajando por las escaleras con tan solo unos pantalones de pijama grises puestos y un portátil en la mano.

- ¿Sherlock, tápate quieres? -me miró- ¿Es eso cierto?

- eh, si, pero… como…

- con tan solo mirarte se pueden saber muchas cosas sobre ti Alice.-dijo Sherlock sentándose en el sillón y abriendo su ordenador portátil

- no entiendo nada.-dije confusa.

- es normal… así es Sherlock -dijo John resignado.


End file.
